The Death of Grell Sutcliff
by Ryuka32
Summary: How interesting...A character who loves death falls in love with himself only after accepting his manner of death...Cruel fate just how Grell sees it.


**The Death of Grell Sutcliff**

 _The character in this story does not belong to me. All things belong to Yana-sensei._

 **No one speaks in this fic; dialogue is pure thought process. Don't sue me but enjoy.**

It's a warm night in the midsummer, a ship sails out at sea. One would call it almost the perfect night for romance but not for all, especially Grell Sutcliff. Leaning on the deck rail of the ship as it slowly sails along it the warm night, he thinks of himself and what plagues him to no end.

" _It's not fair, life. Why?"_

Staring out at the stars, they remind him of how he watched many people happy with their lives as they were, couples especially, strolling the streets at night in the countryside. How he longed to do the same with the one to be called his love. Sadly, that would never happen as he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. It was not simply that he didn't believe he was good looking or that he was not well off but, it was more of the case that no one wanted to love him.

He seemed timid, afraid, clumsy, yet all that was nothing more than a ply for attention. His brown mane well kept, his a beautiful hazel, his skin a porcelain treasure, yet he loved his feminine side.

" _I love myself no matter what the shape. I only wish I could make it work. Yes, this pain has become too much to bare. My...my...I am quite the coward to be giving up so easily."_

Approaching the side of the ship, he steps on the railing looking over it.

" _The sea...it's so much like myself. That's it! I am the sea and no body owns me!"_ Grell thinks as he smiles to himself, then frowns, _"Nobody owns me...or wants me."_

He felt the wind sweep his brown hair as he untied the red ribbon that once held it together and he looked down at the ribbon in his hand. His favorite ribbon in his favorite color. He had always been told that it was too gaudy for a man, though he thought the color itself stood for English pride and added some flare to this otherwise boring world. Speaking his mind had never been his strong liberty of abusing, for he knew that if he did, he could have hurt many people's feelings without any real intent of doing so.

" _oh how I love this color, how I wish I could wear it always and let everyone know when I was coming, I would have demanded their attention. Though I could never be so free to be as passionate as this color. I suppose I don't have what it takes to wear red."_

He stepped a bit higher nearly loosing his balance, his ribbon carried away from his hand by the wind. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. To end the unfairness he was born with, to end the loneliness that he was to have, to end the pain for being who he was, to runaway from life like bloody cowering pig. As the hot tears streaming down his face make the air seem warmer, he whispered 'good-bye' to the world. Grell threw himself from the ship into the sea, any second thoughts he had were gone too late.

Down into the sea Grell went, the current carrying him further from the sailing ship. As the current calms, his mind begins to relax. His body is instinctively going into survival mode as he holds onto his only breath of air. He can feel the pressure of the water as he has sunken to far below the surface to possibly make the swim up for more air.

" _(laughs) This is how I wanted to end it after all. Huh? What's that swimming? A shark?!"_

Indeed there were sharks swimming in the area though few normally came this close to shipping grounds in land. Fortunately, there was only one... Grell began to panic and swimming away, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold this breath of air. Unaware as he began to frantically swim away, the shark with his intone senses, began to pick up on Grell as a fish in distress; a dinner bell was rung.

Blood began to trickle from his nose as his lungs begged to release carbon dioxide. Now Grell wanted to give as he did as his body wished, he swallowed air with every intake. Suddenly, the shark darted in and tore into Grells leg, latching on with it's jaws. It's teeth shredding the flesh as it moved it's body to and fro, intensifying it's taste for blood. Grell all to aware of this as adrenaline began to flow, his thinking sped up.

" _This shark is going to tear me up! He going to tear me up inside and yet I don't feel the pain! There's so much blood, it looks so beautiful as it's staining the water..."_

The sharks tears at his hand, then arms, then sides...

" _AAAaaaah! This beast is tearing me up inside..."_

Gulping down chunks and bits of flesh, bone, and muscle, the shark seemingly laps at the blood spreading in the water...then goes for the rest of Grells lower half lazily as Grell floats.

" _I'm glad there is no pain...I'm happy to go this way...beautifully in my favorite color. I wish that everyone could die this way, if only I would've had the honor of painting them red with pretty blood I see now...(looks at the shark)...what cold eyes it has...feelings for no one, so cruel...how would those eyes look on a man?...Those teeth...almost like he's smiling..."_

The shark continues its' frenzy biting off smaller pieces...before swimming away to the depths from which it came.

" _Hnn..."_

" _so this is...it."_

" _It's..."_

" _done..."_

 _ **Ok! It's done. This idea has been swimming around in my head since I read Kuroshitsuji Ch. 105. IDK why but this just felt right to me; if Yana-sensei proves otherwise with canon material oh well. LOL.**_

 _ **To me, Grells manner of death is drowning because he has shark teeth, he loves red, he loves blood, he loves to paint his victims red in blood, he wants to tear Sebastian up inside, he loves Williams cold-eyes and demeanor, need I go on...and I could.**_

 _ **This is my first fic in a number of years. Anyway, I welcome your thoughts and criticisms as well as ideas for more. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
